1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sensing module including a water sensing sensor which is disposed in a water collecting portion gathering water to sense the water, and a dishwasher having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus which sprays water onto dishes placed therein to wash the dishes, and includes a main body provided, at a front surface thereof, with an insert hole through which the dishes are inserted, a washing chamber disposed inside the insert hole, a door to open and close the insert hole, a rack disposed within the washing chamber in order to store the dishes, a nozzle unit spraying water onto the dishes put on the rack to wash contaminants off of the dishes, and the like.
In such a dishwasher, the washing chamber is provided, at a lower portion thereof, with a sump to gather water used for dishwashing so that the water is circulated or discharged, and the sump is provided with a pump to drain or circulate water, a heater to heat water, and the like.
In addition, a variety of sensors are arranged within the sump so as to accurately control operations of the dishwasher by checking water accommodated in the sump. These sensors include a water sensing sensor to sense whether or not water is present in the sump, a temperature sensor to sense a temperature of water, a turbidity sensor to sense turbidity of water accommodated in the sump, and the like.